Talk:Sabotage (1)/@comment-3575890-20120814030620
Dallas, Dallas, Dallas! When a girl is just telling you about her sexual harassment, you do NOT try to kiss her! Omg, what were you thinking?! Lauren Toyota said she thinks Dallas may be a virgin because he's always so desperate to pick up girls. I never even considered this before, but then I thought about how Dallas is made out to be this big, charismatic ladies man, yet we've never seen him succeed at picking up one Degrassi girl. It'd be an interesting twist if the big shot player image was all just an act. Also, LOL at drunken Clare. That was the cutest, most funniest scene ever. She looked so comedic stumbling around in the school halls and trying to conceal the fact that she was wasted off of her gourd as best as she could manage in her state. One beer though? REALLY Clare? Such a lightweight, lmao. On the other hand, about the exposee..I felt like Clare wrote it for all of the wrong reasons. She doesn't give two shits about justice or karmic retribution or whatever; she just needed something to take her anger out on, and she chose Dallas. I'm beginning to see a pattern here of people using Dallas as an outlet for dealing with their personal issues. He's really becoming a scapegoat, and I can actually understand his frustration. Clare's article, which was obviously forged from spite brought on by something that had nothing to do with Dallas in the first place, has cost him three hockey games. That coupled with the absence of their star player, means the Ice Hounds are pretty much screwed, and the team, is all Dallas really has. We have to keep in mind that even if he may appear to be faring better than Campbell, he too has a home and family far, far away. It can't be easy for him either. And another thing..do WE even know for certain that Dallas trashed the garden? It's just interesting that they've resurfaced this. I'd have assumed it would've just been swept under the rug like most temporary plot devices, but maybe there is more to this story than we know after all. Just considering the fact that there's no evidence though; it was wrong of Clare to expose the Ice Hounds the way she did. And using the beer to support her article, when she too had partaken in alcohol consumption on school grounds was just the epitome of hypocrisy. That's really the great thing about this season so far. None of the so-called antagonists (well, excluding Asher obviously) are completely one-dimensional and portrayed as pure evil. I find myself saying things along the lines of, "I really don't condone what this character is doing, BUT..." You know it's quality writing when you can relate to, even empathize, with characters who are supposed to be villains. I have to say I love this recurring theme of moral ambiguity this season. Season 12's Tagline is Who's Side Are You On, but it turns out, it's not so simple choosing teams when we're shown two sides to one story. With this season, everything has thus far been presented in shades of gray. I love it.